The invention involves a swivel mounted cam follower of a valve drive of an internal combustion engine having the following characteristics:
a) the cam follower has thin walls and is constructed in a finger shape and has selectively parallel side walls with a crosspiece connecting them; PA1 b) the side walls form with the crosspiece, at least in the area of the ends of the cam follower, a profile having a U-shaped cross-section and they enclose an intermediate space; PA1 c) the cam follower acts at one end via an underside of the crosspiece on a shaft end of a gas exchange valve and PA1 d) two spaced apart straps extend from the end and the shaft end of the gas exchange valve is guided between them.
A cam follower of this general type is known from the patent EP-PS 05 73 674. It is disadvantageous in this cam follower that it has a separate insert piece in the area of the tightly fitting valve shaft (see FIG. 1). This increases in a disadvantageous way the manufacturing expense in making this type of cam follower. In addition, it is designed to be relatively wide. For this reason, it has a comparatively large mass and thus an unfavorable mass moment of inertia. This unnecessarily increases the valve drive friction.
The insert piece described above has only a relatively small guide height for the tightly fitting valve shaft. It would be desirable, for many applications, however, to have a larger guide height by which advantageously a falling down of the cam follower is prevented during its pre-mounted state in the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine or by which this cam follower is fixed in position extremely well during its use in the operating state of the internal combustion engine.